Don't Speak
by xRkobeliEVE-Eve-Randy
Summary: What would happen? if you have everything but you lack the true love, and is complicated and to be happy you will have to hurt people ...Are willing to do so? Kelly Kelly & John Cena/ Eve Torres & Randy Orton
1. The New Student

"KELLY POV"

I have all 'm popular, I have the best friends in the world and I have the most handsome boyfriend in the whole school...but I do not know feel I'm missing something perhaps know who really loves me, my parents are very hard with me and I don't know if really I love Randy but I do know is that my life is PERFECT oooh I forget there is something I love to do making the life impossible to Eve Torres she's more popular that me but I'm much more beautiful than she.

"my loveeee" (smile at Randy)

"Hey Kelly" (kisses at Kelly)

"Randy, tonight I can't go with you to dinner" (look at randy and smile)

"Why?" (angry) "Kelly this is 6 times that say you can't go" (looks into her eyes)

"I know Randy but..." (interrupts)

"but what Kelly?" (looks down) do not know if we should still be a couple"

"What?... Noo" (takes his hand) "I Love You" (kisses at Randy)

" I Love too" (hugs at her) "but sometimes I feel that only these with me for you to be more popular"

"Ofcourse Not baby" (smile) "let's go to class" (walk into th classroom)

"look, look is Eve" (smirks) " Get out of my place" (evil smile)

"Kelly! you can sit elsewhere" (look at Eve and smile)

"but Randy!" (looks at Eve with contempt) "whatever" (roll her eyes)

"I'm so sorry Eve" (smile)

"not problem Randy" (sighs) " I know that Kelly hates me" (laughs) "but I don't care"

"and I do not know why? (looks at Eve with love) "if you are awesome" (smile)

"EVE POV"

my life is "perfect" 'm popular my friends are great and many people say that to the being pop lar are bad but no is truth because I'm not bad... I do not like be like Kelly, she hates me and I don't know why?  
maybe she realized I have feelings for Randy... Randy and I we were coming out as friends and almost were a couple but in a dance Kelly asked if he wanted to be her boyfriend and I lost hope. I am the capitian of the cheerleaders I have everything only I lack true love.

"Hey Eve" (walks over to her)

"Hey Mike"The miz"" (hugs at mike)

"I see that Kelly still making your life miserable" (rises his eyebrow)

"Yep. but you know that I don't care" (smile)

Mike is my best friend is so funny, understands me, everyone thinks I'm in love with him but Mike is in love with Maryse and she is his girlfriend and I'm happy because Maryse it's one of my best friends

"Helloo Ryse" (smile)

"Heyy Evie" (hugs at Eve) "Hey my love" (kisses at Mike)

"Eh please do not do that I feel forever alone" (puppy face)

"hahaha I'm sorry Evie, but maybe you meet a cute guy" (smirks) "we eat please"

"Okay go" (grab her stuff locker) "I have some things to do"

"Okay let's go mike"

"Okay Ryse" (follows at Maryse) "I see you later Eve"

"Yeah" (smile and start walk) (sighs)

walks to the direction. the director wants to talk to me about who will be the co-captain I have in mind at Ryse, Michelle, Aj agh and Kelly

(someone bumped with Eve) "aauusshh"

"Oh I'm so sorry is not seen you" (helps her up)

"hahaha not problem" (smile)

"you know where the direction" (look at Eve)

"Yeah..I'm go to the direction" (smirks)

"really... you can accompany with the director? (smile and sighs)

"Ofcourse (walking together toward the direction)

"and you are?

"Oh..My name is Eve Torres" (look into his eyes)

"My name is John Cena" (big smile and look at Eve)

"you are new here right? (asking at John)

"Yeah... is that I did not want to continue in my old school"

arrived to the direction

"Hello "

"Hello "

"I am sure that you are John Cena right?"

"Yes Mr" (look at Eve)

"JOHN POV"

Well, now I'm changing school beacause my parents was transferred. in my old school I was the quarterback I'm very good in football and I'm sure in my new school team, I will be admit. Now I have everything just missing something... I don't know what? but I know that I finds

"Would instruct me the school Eve? (nervous)

"Yep..and you want to do John?" (walks with John)

"well, I want be quarterback" (big smile) "in my old school I was the quarterback"

"Ooh...the quarterback is Randy" (look at John)

"Ooh...well that's a problem but you know what?" (sighs) "I be the new quarterback"

(look at John confused) "Look this is the cafeteria...this is the mathematics classroom"

"Eve we going to the football field please" (excited)

"Okay... let's go" (smile and doing to the football field)

(arrived) well this is the football field" (look at John and smiles)

"AWESOME...Eve you want teach to you to play football?" (look at Eve very excited)

"ewww... I believe that not is a good idea" (see the football field)

"come on Eve! you can" (takes her hand and brings towards the center of the field)

(throws the ball) "Oh God that bad throw" (look at John and smirks)

"hahahahah No Eve is a good throw" (smirks) "Okay was a little bad" (look at Eve) "good, now grab it and run"

(grabs and run) "Nooooo. I can" (see John running towards her) "noooooo John you can't reach me" (laughs)

(Randy is seeing all and gets jealous) (starts to rain) (John reaches Eve and the two fall out)

"hahahahaha Oh God was amazing" (look at John) (John is upon Eve) (John look at Eve are so close) "John..." (interrupts)

"Eve not say nothing" (they kiss under the rain) (Randy hit the benking)

"RANDY POV"

'm popular I have great friends, I'm the quarterback, I have of girlfriend one of the most beautiful of the school every girl wants to be with me I have all, my parents support me I was the king of the dance last year and the Queen was Eve, I don't know what happening to me... I do not know why I'm with Kelly if I'm in love with Eve...I only need true love.

(Look at John and Eve kissing) "Oh God I her lost" (looks down, his eyes fill with tears)

"Hey Randy" (smile at Randy)

(walks toward them) "Hey Eve" (look at Eve)

"I introduce you to John" (Look at john and smile)

"glad to meet you Randy" (smile)

"me too John" (look at John and Eve with jealous)

"bye Randy I see you later" (smiles)

"Yeah Eve" (starts to cry) (starts throwing footballs) "EVEEEE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" (stronger rains)

one hour later...in the classroom

"well let's welcome his new partner...John Cena" (is presented by the teacher) "Please sit on one side of Eve and Randy)

"Okay teacher" (look at Eve and smile)

"Eve could you give me your notes"

"Randy will lend his notes" (teacher said)

"Okay" (roll his eyes and look at John)

"My love you are okay? (kiss at Randy)

"Yeah... Why I be bad? (fake smile)

"Why are you wet? (smirks)

"Oh...I went to the field and start to rain) "Kelly I Love You" (Hugs and kisses) (open his eyes and sees Eve with John)


	2. confessions

**"RANDY POV"**

good yesterday I realized how much I love Eve...I think that I had to see that I lost her,  
I think knowing that the new student has feelings for Eve made me open my eyes...  
Really I don't know what do? maybe I should fight for her or give up.

*In his House*

(close the door very strong) "aggh Who does he think he is?"

"What happens Randy?" (rises his eyebrow)

"Nothing Cody...Just the new wants to be the quarterback" (roll his eyes)

"Come on dude" (smile) "you are the quaterback the coach knows that you are the best"

"Yeah I know" (looks down) "I also believe that he and Eve are dating"

"WAIT...And do you care if the new and Eve are dating?" (look at Randy)

"because I'm in love with Eve" (sighs)

"OH GOD" (in shock) "And why you're kelly boyfriend?"

"I used to think that I loved her" (breathe deeply) "But now I know who I really love is to Eve"

"Okay dude and Now what will you do?"

"I do not know" (pushes his cheek with his tongue)

"Well man I have to go, see you tomorrow at school" (Leaves)

(takes his cell phone) "Hey Kells Want to go see a movie?" (sad)

"Oh Randy I can't, if you want to go another day" (serious)

(sighs) "Okay my love I see you tomorrow at the school" (fake smile)

"Yeah I Love You...Bye" (end the call)

"that's why I no longer love you " (thinking in Eve) "This decided I'm going to break with Kelly"

*the next day at school*

"HEY man how are you? (cody walks toward Randy)

"Fine, Thenks" (Open his looker) "Today I will break with Kelly" (close his looker)

"WHAT?" (is speechless) "Randy, you and Kelly are the most popular couple" (looka to Randy)

"and what?" (starts walks) "just because we are the most popular couple should stay with her"

"eww...Nooo?" (smirks)

"Do not laugh" (look into his eyes) "I not longer love her"

"Hello Randy and Cody" (smile)

"Hi Ted" (Randy continious walks)

"hi man" (look at Ted)

"Cody What happens to Randy?" (curious)

"later I tell you" (enter the classroom)

"Hello my Love" (with little girl voice)

"Hi Kelly" (with sharp voice)

"What's wrong?" (worried)

"we need to talk" (serious)

"Okay?" (confused)

"Good take out their notebook" (teacher said)

*one hour later*

(leaves the classroom) "sit down Kelly" (covered his face with his hands)

(Kisess him)

(Eve see when Kelly and Randy are kissing, Looks down)

(stop the kiss) "No Kelly... we need...to break up" (sighs)

"W...Why?" (starts cry) "Randy...No please" (hugs at him)

(moves away from her) "Please Kelly not make this harder"

(slaps him) "You Are a Idiot" (starts to beat him)

"Kelly STOP" (grabs her arms) "the two are to blame" "yours, because never ever put me attention"

(Roll her eyes)

"and mine because I not longer love you" (sighs)

(crying) "But I love you" (try kiss him)

"No Kelly you Love be popular" (looks to the ceiling) "I'm So Sorry" (Leaves)

"Randy... please come back!" (more cry)

"Hey are you okay?" (He wipes her tears)

"Yeah I'm Okay" (looks at Him) you are the new right?"

"Yeah I'm John Cena and you are? (smile)

"Kelly Blank,well my name is Barbara Blank" (smile) "but everyone calls me Kelly"

"you look beautiful grinning" (smiles to Kelly) "you should not be crying"

"Thank you so much" (her face turned red)...

"Eve, can we talk?" (nervios)

"Yeah? about what? (smiel)

(smile back) "of us"

(Eve does not answer anything)...

**"KELLY POV"**

I just finished with my boyfriend, the truth I do not know whether to be sad or happy... maybe Our relationship was just habit, I do not know whether to laugh or mourn the truth is I do not love him maybe I can find my true love, but come on!I'm just have 17 years old

"you have nothing to be thankful" (look at Kelly)

"I heard that you want to be the quarterback" (smile evil)

"Yeah, but Randy is the quarterback" (smirks)

"Well that can fix" (smirks)

"well I have to go" (leaves)

(sees as moves away) "I think that I help you"

*in the cafeteria*

"Hi girl" (smile)

"Where were you?" (look at Kelly)

"Tiffany...Randy break up with me" (looks down)

"WHAT?" (in shock) "Oh girl come here" (hugs at her)

"You know something...I help to John" (looks at Tiffany)

"Who?" (confused) "and Why?"

"I want him to be the quarterback" (smirks) "because everyone knows that's what would hurt more to lose"

"hahahaha your evil" (smile)

"the truth is I do not hate because I was just with him to be more popular" (sigh) "I not love him"

"Really Kells?" (raises her eyebrow)

"and I would like him to be happy with someone else" (smile) "that if really love him"

"And why you wanna do that?" (confused)

"I don't know...just I want to feel that he is also suffering" (brathe deeply)

"Look, look kells is the dumb of Eve" (smirks) "and the bitch of Maryse"

"What is your problem?" (roll her eyes) "Are you jealous of us?"

"WHAT?" (can not stop laughing) "Eve are you serious?" (gets up and walks towards them)

"Really Tiffany...the bitch" (smirks) "you're blazed...ups"

"I'm not a blazed!" (angry)

"Yeah Kelly you are jelous of me" (smile)

"and why I will be jealous of you?" (smirks)

"I don't know, so why you hate me?" (cross her arms)

"yeah you are blazed, because Mike is my boyfriend and you're always of a hooker with him"

"OH...What'd you call me?" (very angry)

"Yeah I hate you so much because you are bitch"

(slaps at her and start the fight)

(Maryse pushes to Tiffany at the table) (Eve hit to Kelly with closed fist)

"off me idiot" (Tiffany hit in the stomach to Maryse)

(Kelly gives a strong blow to the head at Eve)

"GIRLS! STOP" (John stop to Kelly,Ted stop to Tiffany, Mike stop to Maryse and Randy sees that Eve is unconscious on the floor)

"Eve, Eve answer me please" (very worried) "I'm taking her to the hospital" (takes her charged)

(John see like moves away) "are you Okay Kelly?" (jealous of Randy)

"Yeah John thanks" (sighs)

**"EVE POV"**

I think I got tired of waiting for Randy I waited one year and he continues with Kelly maybe I should give me a chance with John I have feelings for him not like Randy but maybe with the time last night John came to visit my house and now we are a couple...

"Eve are you Okay? (worried)

"Randy?...Where am I?" (so confused)

"Thanks god! you wake up" (takes her hand)

"I do not understand" (looks around her)

"Kelly hit you very hard on the head and brought you to the hospital" (sighs)

"and why Kelly hit me?" (grabs her head with her hand)

"I don't know Eve" (looks at Eve) "When we arrived you were figth"

"and John?" (look toward the door)

(lloks down) "John stayed with Kelly"

"with Kelly?" (sighs)

"Eve we need yo talk" (sit down)

"about what?" (nervous)

"You and me" (looks into her eyes)

"there is no us" (sad)

"Yeah, if you and me want may exist" (smile)

"Really Randy?" (looks down) "you don't have idea how many times I imagine with this moment,how much time wait for you"

"I'm so sorry Eve is that..." (interrupts him)

"No Randy I'm Sorry but I can't keep doing this" (her eyes fill with tears)

"Eve I Love you" (take her hand)

"I wait one year" (looks into his eyes) "and now you tell me" (start cry) "John and I..." (interrupts her)

"No Eve please I know that I'm a Idiot" (kisess at her)

(kisess back) (put around her waist his arms)(the kiss lasts 5 minutes)

"I can't Randy" (crying) "John is my boyfriend" (more cry)

(is speechless) "What?" (looks down and close his eyes)

"I'm sorry Randy" (presses her lips) "Talk to the doctor in order to leave"

"Okay" (leaves)

"Why now?..." (cover her face with her hands)

"The Dr. let you out" (look at Eve) "you know what?"

"What?" (confused)

"I will fight for you" (leaves)

(put her clothes)(smile) "Randy" (sighs)

(gets into the car with him)

"Randy we need to talk about what happened" (embarrassed)

"Look Eve...I have always loved you just that before I was not completely sure" (driving the car)

(looks out the car window) "Yeah?...but I if was sure" (looks back to Randy)

"What will you do with John?"

"Nothing, Why should I do anything?" (breathe deeply) "I am girlfriend of John and nothing will change that"

"Really Eve?" (turns for a second with Eve) "You love me"

"and What?" (sighs) "maybe with the time I may come to love more than you" (looks down)

(smile) "I don't believe it" (stops the car in front of the house of Eve) "love does not come with time"

"I don't know mayb..." (interrupts)

"Today I broke up with kelly" (kisses at her)

(kisses back) "no Randy" (out of the car)

**"JOHN POV"**

the truth I am very happy because Eve is my girlfriend I know it's too fast, is also a girl who just met her name is:  
Kelly Blank okay her real name is Barbar Blank... is so beautiful and sweet meybe if...no and I think I have a new enemy and is Randy Orton and I don't like me that him take my girlfriend to the hospital that it was up to me.

*in his house*

"John are you Okay?" (looks at him)

"No Mike is that" (angry) "Who does he think?" (cover his face with his hands)

"Randy?" (raises his eyebrow) "come on! man Do not be jealous"

"why no?" (walking in circles) "Eve is my girlfriend"

"Yeah but understands she was unconscious" (lips twisted)

"Yeah I know" (close his hand)

"and Kelly?" (suspicious)

"What are you talking?" (sit down)

"come on I can see you" (smile) "like you see her" (sighs) "is exactly how I see to Maryse"

(looks down) "I don't Know what you're talking"

"you don't love at Eve" (look at John) "right?"

"I don't know is just was so fast" (breathe deeply)

"and let's face Eve does not love you" (rises from the chair) "She loves Radny"

"Randy, Randy, Randy always Randy" (leave)

"Come on John" (follows John)

"He was the boyfrien of Kelly and now wants to take away for me at Eve" (turn on the TV)

"thus everything would be perfect right?" (sit down) "because you break with Eve and then go out with Kelly"

"No...because I love at Eve" (sighs) "I don't know what is the feel for Kelly"

"and why not leave be happy to Eve with Randy" (looks at John)

"because I LOVE AT EVE, you understand?" (angry) "please talk about something else" (sighs) "How much you got with Maryse?"

(big smile) "one year and half"

"Wow man its great" (smile at Mike)

"Yeah I know, she is so amazing, is beautiful, sweet, smart, sexy she is perfect" (big smile)

"awww Mike you are so sweet" (laughs)

"hahaha really I LOVE SO MUCH TO MARYSE!" (sighs) "well man I have to go"

"Okay Mike bye" (open the door)

*in his room*

(take his cell phone) "Eve?"

"Oh Hi John" (nervous)

"How are you?"

"fine Thanks"

"Eve you know that I love you?" (sighs)

(breathe deeply) "Yeah, I love you too"

"Do not you head hurts?" (serious)

"No, almost no pain" (looks down)

"I'm glad" (close his eyes) "well, I leave for you to rest"

"Okay I see you tomorrow"

"I Love you" (looks down)

"I Love you too" (end of the call)

* * *

**Here's the other chapter Don't Speak. What do you think? Eve and John must break to be happy **

**comment please... your comments make me happy **


	3. Try

Hello guys other chapter of this stoy, Enjoy:)

**"EVE POV"**

last week not I talked to John, I don't know What to do? because John and I had a fight. is a great man but I do not love him ...I just want be happy... maybe with Randy or someone else and I think John cheating me, the truth these days I've been emotional, I can not stop mourn, I'm confused, I thought my last year in school would be great but I was wrong.

"Honey are you okay?" (comes into the room)

"Yep mum, I'm okay" (fake smile) "it's just that" (sighs)

(caresses her face) "Look Honey is normal that you have disappointments but soon find that person that makes you happy"

"I hope so" (looks down) "mum what would you do if you have a boyfriend but you really love is to another"

"Well, I would tell the truth to John" (smirks)

"What?!" (nervous) "I was not talking about my"

"come on! I know you" (a sweet smile)

(breathe deeply) "but I don't want to hurt him"

"Honey, the truth hurts but lies kills" (looks into her eyes)

"you're right" (smile)

"Well I'll take a bath" (kisses her on the forehead)

"Thanks mum" (smile)

"you're welcome Hun" (leaves)

"Eve...you gotta do it" (close her eyes)

***Next day in the School***

"Hey Evie how are you? (Mike open his locker)

"Fine, and you Mike? (recharges in lockers)

"I'm perfect" (smile) "I had an amazing afternoon with Maryse" (very happy)

"Oh is AWESOME Mike" (smile) "you know that you two are my best friends" (gives a hug)

"Evie are you Okay? (worried) "is that I see you a little sad"

"Yep I'm okay Mike, Why not be Okay?" (fake smile)

"Eve Marie Torres I know you" (raises his eyewbrow) "you are not right"

(looks down) "Okay is about John and I" (closes her locker)

"Yes, I know it" (sees with a bit of I told you so) "Eve When you accept that you really love is to Randy"

"Nop, Mike you are wrong" (starts walking) "I'm better off alone"

"wait...and John?" (confused)

"I think I'll break with him" (sighs)

"Well, Evie is the best decision" (hugs)

"Well, let's go Mike" (smile)

"EVE! Wait we have to talk" (give her hand)

"I can't Randy we have class" (try to enter the classroom)

"Okay but After class we need to talk" (smile)

"aaaah I don't know Randy" (looks down) "I have talk with John"

(roll his eyes) "Oh I...I understand" (looks down)

"I'm so sorry Randy" (kisses him on the cheek)

(sees as moves away) "God help me please?"

"Eve I can tell you something? (careful that the teacher does not see)

"Yeah Ryse" (looking at Randy)

"Why if you love at Randy you not give yourself the opportunity to be with him?" (sighs)

"I don't know Ryse, maybe I have afraid that well as Randy, chose to Kelly last year, again choose at Kelly" (looks down)

"come on Eve!" (sighs) "the nothing ventured, nothing gained"

"Ms. Ouellet and Ms. Torres" (raises his eyebrow) "have something to share with peers"

"No, no sorry teacher" (embarrassed)

"Okay, better you two leave to my class" (angry)

(Maryse and Eve leave the class)

(whispers) Eveee! please, we have talk"

(look at Maryse) "Okay see you on the football field" (smile at Randy)

"let's go Eve" (giggles) "It's great that we take out of the class" (sarcastic)

"hahaha I'm sorry Ryse is my fault" (giggles) "OOOH I have news for you...you are my co-captain of cheerleaders" (hugs)

"oww, thanks Evie" (smiles) "and Kelly knows that?"

"I don't know, the coach said that she would tell" (smirks)

"hahaha I would love see her face" (smile)

"Yeah I know but you can see it" (giggles) "because today we have practice"

"Oh true! I can't wait "(giggles) "Eve you have to do something?" (raises her eyebrow)

"Ryse don't make me do this please! (puppy face)

"Evie you know that is the best" (pushes a bit to start walking) "I see you in the afternoon" (walks away)

"Eve? they said they you wanted talk to me" (walks towards her)

"umm John, I have told you the truth" (spends her hand over her face) "I love Randy" (look into his eyes)

"you kidding me!" (hits the wall) "What you want to I do?" (looks at Eve angry) "you want to drop you off?"

"John please calm down" (scary)

"You Really want me to calm down" (closer to her) "Let me tell you something I'll never let to let you go with Randy ever!"

"but I don't love you!" (nervous)

(grabs her arm and slaps her) "I don't care if you love me or not Okay? (sees anyone see that slapped her face)

(start cray) "John please"

"NEVER!" (walks away)

(is dropped on the floor)

"Eve What happened? (worried)

"nothing Ryse" (looks down)

"Eve...Why do you have red The cheek? (pushes her cheek with her tongue) "was John?!" (angry) "Eve was John?"

"Ryse please do not tell anyone" (more crying)

"No Eve! I have tell at Mike or Randy" (runs her hand through her hair with rage)

"please Maryse...please!" (take her hand) "please doing for me" (in tears)

"look Eve if you don't tell to Mike or Randy, I'll do it! (hugs her)

(hugs her very strong) "Thanks Ryse..thanks for be my friend" (can not stop mourn)

* * *

hope you like, please comment who believe they should make Eve?... in the next chapter be about Kelly.

please comment your comment make me happy:D and soory for my grammar is that English is not my first language. I love you guys


End file.
